El club de duelo
by Stephie-Rowena
Summary: Los Vengadores van a Hogwarts y en el tercer año que ellos cursan, Dumbledore decide abrir un club de duelo. Un one-shot que salió nuevamente de un reto hecho con unas amigas. Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de Avengers ni los de Harry Potter me pertenecen, sí fuera así no estaría escribiendo fanfics xD


Habían pasado tres años desde que la carta proveniente del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería llegó a su casa. Anthony Stark sabía que eso pasaría, también sabía que a sus amigos también debería llegarles y no tardó en confirmar su teoría cuando al abrir la puerta de su casa se encontró con un alegre Steve Rogers, quien agitaba una carta con su mano. Los otros no tardaron en reunirse en su casa, primero Bruce Banner, luego Thor Odinson y más tarde Clint Barton y Natasha Romanoff, todos ellos con sus respectivas cartas que les anunciaban que habían sido aceptados en Hogwarts.

Aquella tarde la pasaron conversando, pensando a qué casa les gustaría pertenecer, aunque claro ninguno quería separarse, pero sabían bien que no irían a la misma casa juntos. Y así fue; Tony y Bruce quedaron en Ravenclaw, Thor y Steve en Gryffindor y Clint y Natasha en Slytherin. Pese a esto su amistad no cambió para nada, se seguían reuniendo y divirtiéndose, especialmente en las horas en que comían. Siempre se sentaban en la mesa de la casa azul, pues era en la única en la que no se quejaban por la presencia de alumnos de Slytherin -en realidad sí se quejaban, pero no tanto como la casa de los leones- así que en las horas de las comidas siempre se veía en el extremo de la mesa de Ravenclaw aquel extraño grupo de alumnos con túnicas de distintos colores.

El año anterior, cuando ellos estaban en segundo, el hermano menor de Thor, Loki, fue aceptado en el colegio de magia y hechicería. Thor les contó la noticia a sus amigos, quienes intentaron recibirla con ánimo, pero ninguno de ellos confiaba en Loki. Pese a la desconfianza que le tenían a aquel nuevo Slytherin, ese año pasó sin ningún percance.

Y llegó el tercer año y el Director Albus Dumbledore hizo un anuncio que alegró bastante al grupo de amigos, ese año se abría un nuevo club; el Club de Duelo. Al club solo podían inscribirse los alumnos de segundo año en adelante, así que Tony, Steve, Bruce, Thor, Clint y Natasha fueron los primeros en inscribirse.

Entraron al aula en el que se harían los duelos, los cuales serían moderados por el Profesor Snape. Tony y Steve se ofrecieron como voluntarios para el primer duelo.

— Varitas arriba —dijo Snape con su molesto tono de voz, ellos obedecieron y mientras lo hacían Tony le dedicó una mueca divertida a Steve, quien ahogó una risa.

Luego de esto se alejaron unos pasos y lo único que se podía escuchar en el salón eran los murmullos de Clint, Thor, Bruce y Natasha, quienes hacían sus apuestas; Clint y Bruce apostaron por Stark y Thor y Natasha por Rogers.

— _Aqua Eructo_ —exclamó Stark agitando su varita y de ella salió un fuerte chorro de agua que derribó a Steve. Tony rió al ver como Rogers se levantaba completamente empapado.

— _Incarcerus_ —dijo Steve apuntando a su adversario.

— _Impedimenta_ —respondió rápidamente Stark evitando el hechizo que le habían lanzado y una sonrisa socarrona apareció en el rostro del alumno de la casa de Ravenclaw. Clint y Bruce aplaudían, apoyando a su amigo, más que nada porque no querían perder los cinco galeones de oro que habían apostado.

— _Furnunculus_ —pronunció Steve aprovechando la distracción de Tony, inmediatamente comenzaron a aparecer forúnculos en el rostro de su amigo y él no pudo evitar reír ante el grito ahogado de su amigo, con aquel hechizo había dado justo en la debilidad de Stark; su vanidad. Inmediatamente agitó su varita y exclamó triunfante—_ Expelliarmus_ —con esto Tony fue desarmado de su varita y Snape declaró ganador, de muy mala gana, al Gryffindor.

Ambos se reunieron con sus amigos, quienes pagaban sus apuestas. Bruce agitó su varita y apuntando a Stark pronunció las palabras _Finite Incantatem_, haciendo desaparecer los forúnculos y luego apuntó a Rogers, pronunció otro conjuro y las ropas de Steve se secaron inmediatamente.

El profesor Snape eligió a los participantes de los siguientes duelos y dejó para el final a su mejor alumno de segundo año.

— Ahora se enfrentarán el señor Odinson —al escuchar que lo nombraban Thor miró a sus amigos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro— contra alguien de mi casa... Loki, ven aquí.

Los hermanos se miraron, una sonrisa desafiante apareció en el rostro del menor, pero su hermano lo interpretó como una dulce sonrisa de un niño pequeño. Los espectadores murmuraban y el grupo de amigos miraba con preocupación la escena, de seguro Loki estaba planeando algo.

— _Oppugno _—conjuró el menor de los hermanos y unos cuantos libros de una estantería que había en salón se dirigieron a Thor y lo golpearon.

— _Tragababosas_ —atacó el mayor.

— _Protego_ —se defendió Loki y apuntado a su hermano pronunció— _Tarantallegra_ —las piernas de Thor comenzaron a moverse a una gran velocidad, provocando la risa de sus espectadores. Bruce con su varita escondida es su manga pronunció nuevamente el hechizo que había utilizado minutos antes con Tony, las piernas de Thor se detuvieron de repente, Clint y Natasha se dieron cuenta de la maniobra de Banner y le dedicaron una sonrisa cómplice.

— _Obscuro _—exclamó Thor y una venda cubrió los ojos de Loki— _Expelliarmus._

— _Protego Totalum_ —agitó su varita aún con la venda puesta en los ojos y evitó el ataque de su hermano. Deshizo con un hechizo la venda de sus ojos y le sonrió a Thor, quien nuevamente le apuntaba con su varita, pero intentará el hechizo que fuera no le haría ningún daño— _Muffliato_ —pronunció para que nadie escuchara el próximo hechizo que iba a utilizar, apuntó a su hermano— _Cruciatus _—Thor se desplomó en el suelo y comenzó a retorcerse de dolor.

Snape al reconocer una de las Maldiciones Imperdonables quiso detener a Loki, pero Amora, la compañera inseparable de Loki, lo atacó y lo desarmó. Los alumnos comenzaron a gritar, Tony, Steve, Bruce, Clint y Natasha lanzaban hechizos a Loki, pero ninguno de ellos le afectaba. Amora le sonrió al pelinegro, puso una mano en su hombro y él detuvo el hechizo en el instante que el profesor Snape volvió a apuntarlo.

— _Dissaparate_ —dijeron los dos Slytherin al mismo tiempo mientras se apuntaban a ellos mismos y al instante desaparecieron.

Un silencio inundó el salón, los cinco amigos del rubio junto con el profesor se acercaron corriendo hacia él. Steve con la ayuda de Clint lo levantaron y se lo llevaron a enfermería junto con Snape. Tony, Bruce y Natasha se quedaron mirando, antes de seguir al resto.

— ¡Maldito, Loki! —exclamó Stark furioso.

— No sirve de nada enfurecerse, Tony —lo calmó Banner.

— Es casi inevitable, Bruce —dijo Natasha—. Saben lo que esto significa —ambos chicos asintieron, pues eran conscientes de que a dónde fuera que se hayan escapado Loki y Amora era para unirse al señor oscuro.

— De todas formas no me importa si se unió a Voldemort o no—dijo Tony y unos alumnos que pasaron cerca del grupo se estremecieron al escuchar el nombre del señor tenebroso—. Esto no se quedará así, nos vengaremos.


End file.
